


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon – Exploradores

by Slatecloud



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Adaptation, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slatecloud/pseuds/Slatecloud
Summary: Meio que uma tradução do jogo (Com meus toques especiais e cenas extras, claro) Esperem algumas diversificadas na história original."Chovia intensamente. Cada gota da chuva torrencial atingia o solo com uma incrível força. Era uma das tempestades que faziam todos que a contemplavam se questionar se jamais veriam os belos e harmoniosos raios solares."





	1. Chapter 1

Chovia intensamente. Cada gota da chuva torrencial atingia o solo com uma incrível força. Era uma das tempestades que faziam todos que a contemplavam se questionar se jamais veriam os belos e harmoniosos raios solares.

Um brado ressonava entre a caótica combinação de rajadas intensas, ondas magníficas e trovões berrantes.

– E-espere! V-Você… Você está bem?! – Um lampejo ofuscante ilumina o céu sombroso. Se tratava de mais um relâmpago.

– Não! N-não vá…! Aguente_ um pouco_! – A voz é ofuscada por um dos grandiosos rugidos dos trovões.

Uma súplica para que o outro aguentasse mais um pouco foi a última frase a ser ouvida naquela tempestade.


	2. O fragmento

Tudo estava ligeiramente tingido de tons alaranjados. Enquanto o Sol mergulhava na vasta linha do horizonte, tochas espalhadas pela pequena cidade eram acesas. Suas chamas produziam uma tênue e aquecida luz que permitiam aos moradores se guiar entre as muitas vendinhas mesmo nas noites sem lua—não era raro notar vasos derrubados ou mercadorias pisadas ao amanhecer antes das tochas.

Era possível notar uma tenda no topo de um penhasco—mesmo sem aparentar, é a razão pela qual muitos se dirigem à cidade—ela é decorada de forma que se assemelhe a um grande coelho rosado. Duas imponentes tochas estavam acesas na frente do estabelecimento, apesar de não ser intencional, deixavam o cenário com um ar intimidador.

Uma figura encarava a construção. Pelo avermelhado como brasas ligeiramente arrepiado nas costas, orelhas pontudas erguidas e uma faísca de determinação em seus olhos castanhos. Mesmo com todos seus instintos gritando para que fugisse, fazia uma promessa a si de que não seria covarde. Que dessa vez iria conseguir agir.

Uma pequena pedra jazia em um colar em seu pescoço. Se assemelhava a um fragmento de alguma relíquia decorada com espirais e formas semelhantes a nuvens em volta de um círculo central. 

– Sem mais desculpas! Agora é a hora…! Serei corajosa…

Com as seis caudas arrepiando como se desafiasse um inimigo invisível, exclamou a pequena. Após uma contagem silenciosa e uma pausa breve para recuperar o fôlego, dá o primeiro passo. A raposa é pega de surpresa ao sentir uma grade sobre suas patas, mas a surpresa que isso a causou não se compara ao susto que teve ao ouvir as palavras vindas de algo no poço profundo sob a grade:

– Pokémon detectado! Pokémon detectado! De quem será a pegada? – Não demorou muito para chegar a uma conclusão. – A pegada é de _ vulpix! _

Com um som agudo de choque, recuou para longe da grade. Coração acelerado e garras postas para fora. Precisou de alguns momentos para acalmar a respiração e tentar fazer com que seu corpo aceitasse que não havia inimigo algum espreitando pela vegetação rasteira, ou qualquer situação perigosa por perto.

– Não consegui… – sua voz tinha um peso de derrota e aparentava que a trairia a qualquer momento, graças às iminentes lágrimas. – Mesmo depois de tudo… Sempre serei covarde assim…?

Uma lágrima traçava seu rosto, cintilando ligeiramente como um cristal iluminado pelo crepúsculo.

– No f-final… Não tive coragem… – Murmurou para si enquanto acaricia com o olhar as linhas que decoram o artefato e depois, cabisbaixa, se retira do local. Logo quando a de pelagem rubra partiu, um par se revelou. Estavam escondidos atrás de umas pedras e observavam a cena. 

– Ela falou algo de tesouro? – Um dos dois questionou, suas grandes orelhas erguidas com interesse enquanto voava em volta do companheiro.

Seu companheiro tinha a forma semelhante a uma rocha flutuante de coloração vibrante. Algumas nuvens de gás tóxico pairavam sobre ele, sinalizando claramente qual era seu elemento–veneno. Um dos tipos tidos como perigosos por causar sérios problemas com sua magia, quando em combate. Após uma risada astuta, respondeu.

– Eh. Fale seu plano. – 

...


End file.
